A Demon with a Loving Heart
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sequel to ' She's my human ' I would read that first before reading this... Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship grows more and more close! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Like father, like Daughter

**Ok guys, bare with me here. ( Nervous Laugh) When I write stories I think as I go.**

**Anyway, this is a sequel to 'She's my human' I suggest you read that before you read this!**

**Cause where I am starting, you people who may not have read the other one, may think..." Huh, where did that come from?"**

**So here is chapter 1 LOL.**

Chapter 1: LIke Father Like Daughter.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted running towards the cave.

Sesshomaru neglectedly broke his concentration on Rin, and looked at Jaken.

He immediatley drew his sword, only to form a barrier at the entrance of the cave.

Jaken continued until he ran right into the barrier, then falling backwards.

Sesshomaru sighed, then refocused his his attention on the sleeping Rin in his arms.

Soon, she started squeezing her eyes shut even more, as if in pain, slightly squirming.

" NO! Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" She cried in her sleep.

" Shhhhh, Rin, I am right here." Sesshomaru whispered, as if she was awake.

As if Rin heard, she rolled over holding on to his robe before relaxing again.

" I'll always protect you." He said.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted, and his voice sounded like someone shouting through a window.

' Is that Rin he has in his arms? Why would Lord Sesshomaru be holding a mere human with such care?' Jaken thought to himself.

Sesshomaru ignored that rude thought and kept his gaze on the little girl.

The position stayed like that until sunrise, when Rin awoke.

When she looked up, she was staring straight into Sesshomaru's eyes.

" Wha- what's going on?" Rin asked, she knows Sesshomaru would NEVER allow her to sleeo so close to him, yet, what was she doing lying comfortably in his arms?

She looked over at the barrier around the entrance, and Jaken on the other side of it, sitting lonely.

" Um, Lord Sesshomaru? Aren't you going to let him in?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru set down Rin to a standing position, then he stood, drawing his Tensaiga.

It turned purple, and absorbed the red barrier.

Jaken shot up and ran in.

" Lord Sesshomaru! Why did you block me out?" Jaken asked.

" I did not want you desturbing Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Just then, Rin's stomache growled.

" um, Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be right back!" Rin said, and ran out.

When she was out of sight, Jaken spoke.

" Are we going to let her go by herself for once?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he just simply walked past Jaken, and followed Rin.

He found her in a small lake, catching fish, or trying to.

She hadn't eaten in almost 2 days now, which meant she was low on stamina.

He watched her as she began panting a little, resting on a rock.

" That weak mortal." Jaken said, walking beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at him.

Soon, Jaken was punched into a tree, and that was when Rin realized there was someone watching her.

" Who's there!" She said turning. " Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, it's you." Rin said.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and revealed an apple in his hand.

Rin slowly took it and looked up at him.

" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said happily, and began eating.

Sesshomaru watched her for a minute, then turned walking off.

Rin watched him, and slowly followed after him.

They both passed Jaken silently, his eyes were swirling from dizziness.

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from Jaken, then turned back, grabbing him by the shirt, then contined his way, Rin right by his side.

**OK, how was that? Now I need to plan out where they're heading, LOL. I think I am going to make them have a little face- off with the band of 7... Yeah, they're dead, but HEY! IT'S FANFICTION! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: My Lord Sesshomaru

**Hey guys!**** Thanks for the comments, **

**Chapter 2: My Lord Sesshomaru.**

Rin stood with Lord Sesshomaru as he examined the land before them, it was beautiful, a field with green green grass.

Jaken had woken up, and was standing next to Rin.

" Lord Sesshomaru, what are we doing here?" Rin asked.

" We are resting here for a few days, I have no need to go any furthur." Sesshomaru said, then walked off to a tree, and sat there.

Rin had forgotten that she had wanted to call him father. She still thought of herself as his servant.

Rin wanted to see just what was wrong with Lord Sesshomaru, when a butterfly caught her attention, she had never really seen one of these, but this one, was beautiful.

It's wings were blue with black outlining.

It played around her hair a little, then flew off towards the field, which Rin happily followed.

" Rin, come back here!" Jaken said.

" Jaken!" Sesshomaru said.

" Yes, me lord?"

" Stay close to her, and let her enjoy herself. There is nothing here that should be able to hurt her, I want her to be able to explore by herself." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken sighed, then went down the hill leading to the fields.

Rin was running left to right as she chased the butterfly, going farther and farther into the fields.

The butterfly landed on one of the flowers.

Rin stopped, and slowly began sneaking up on it.

Suddenly, there was a snapping sound, and the butterfly flew off.

A dark shadow covered her.

" M-master J-J-Jaken?" Rin shook out, as she slowly turned around.

Before she could let out a single scream, she blacked out...

...

" Rin!" Jaken shouted, trying to find her.

The blue butterfly flew over him, and went on about it's business.

' That's the same butterfly that Rin was chasing.' Jaken thought.

" WAIT BUTTERFLY!" Jaken said. ( Stupidly ) and followed after it.

He followed it for a long time, until he heard a rustling sound.

Jaken stopped, and looked behind him.

" Rin?"

He went back, following the snapping sound.

He pushed through a bunch of grass and what he saw, was someone holding Rin.

Whoever it was, looked at Jaken for a minute, then ran off.

" HEY COME BACK HERE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE CAME FROM!" Jaken shouted, as if talking about an object.

The person turned around, which made Jaken run into him.

He drew his sword, which was pretty big.

...

Sesshomaru heard Jaken calling out to Rin, but he never heard a reply.

' it would be better if I had a better minion.' Sesshomaru thought, then stood, going through the fields.

He picked up the scent of blood.

" Rin!" He said. Then ran through the field.

When he came out of the deep grass, what he saw, made his hopes drop, It was just Jaken, once again cut in half.

'hmm.'

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tensaiga, and quickly cut through the minions from the nether world.

( **I know he can only revive someone once, but HEY! IT'S FANFICTION! :D)**

Jaken shot his head up looking at Lord Sesshomaru.

" Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding more upset than worried, since Jaken failed to protect her.

" She was taken by someone, she..." Jaken didn't say anymore, for Sesshomaru disappeared back in the grass.

" Rin, hold on. I'll find you. I promise." Sesshomaru thought to himself. As he began running through the forest.

**Hmmm, who do you think abducted her?**

**Leave some comments! I want to involve you guys in my story to! :D and that way you just give me who you think Abducted her, and I will continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Seventh Heaven

**Hey guys! Finally I am deciding to continue this sequel, since sadly someone made me remove my famous ChatRoom!**

**Anyway, here is chapter 3.**

Rin slowly opened her eyes.

The only light that was in the room, was a single candle flickering weakly on a table beside her.

She sat up, but immediatley cried out in pain as she clutched her stomache.

Rin removed the sheets she was under, and raised up her Kimono, to see that there was a bandage wrapped around her middle.

A door opened at her right, and she immediatley stood letting her kimono flow back down to cover her lower parts.

" Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered.

It wasn't. Not even close.

" W-who are you?" Rin asked.

" I... am the leader of 7, Bankotsu." The man said.

" Wh-where is Lord Sesshomaru? I need to see Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted.

" I am afraid he is no longer in need of your help." Bankotsu said.

Rin felt betrayed for almost a single second. Then hope filled her back up.

" NO! Lord Sesshomaru may not need my help, but he will NEVER turn his back on me. So get out of my way!" Rin screamed, and kicked him on the shin with all her might.

Bankotsu grunted and leaned to the ground, as Rin ran past him, running out the door.

She came to a long hallway.

' Which way which way?' Rin thought nervously, looking left and right.

She heard Bankotsu coming behind her, so she just ran right.

" Why you little... When I find you i'm gonna..."

Rin ignored the rest and screamed with all her might.

" LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE HELP ME!"

...

* 5 Miles away *

Sesshomaru picked up his speed.

He could sense her.

Her scent and her voice.

Sesshomaru leapt in the air above the trees, and what he saw ahead of him, was a castle.

This was when he caught the scent of blood, 'RIN'S BLOOD!'

Sesshomaru stood floating in the air calmly, as his eyes turned red, and he made his Dog form.

' Rin, you better still be alive.' Sesshomaru growled to himself, as his eyes narrowed angrily.

...

Rin once again woke up, but this time, she was tied up, she was 2 feet from the ground.

The rope around her stomache made it hurt, considering he had sliced her there, and it was still healing.

" Welcome back, thought you could escape huh?" Bankotsu's voice came, in the darkness, and he walked up to her getting a clearer view.

" p-please, l-let me go." Rin whispered, she was cold, and she was losing blood.

"hmmm, unfortunatley, I cannot do that, you see, you are my most prized possession." He said turning his back to her.

" W-what do you mean?" Rin asked.

She heard his laugh, very lightly.

" Jakotsu, free her now." He said.

A female laugh sounded behind her, " Right away."

Rin was barely able to see her, but she did see a blade that looked like a snake come straight for her.

Rin closed her eyes, but wasn't needed, she was soon dropping to the ground.

She opened her eyes, looking straight up at Bankotsu.

Standing quickly, she tried to run, but of course he held her still.

Something stabbed her in the back, and she let out a scream.

" Jakotsu, I said to free her not cut her." Bankotsu said.

" Heh, I was only having some fun." Jakotsu said, then stroke her sword foward again.

Bankotsu released Rin, and walked in front of her drawing his huge sword, blocking Jakotsu's attack.

" I said that is enough, LEAVE!" Bankotsu said in a strong voice.

Jakotsu sighed and walked off.

' If he is protecting me from harm, then why does he want me?' Rin thought, as she looked up at him.

He turned around to face her.

" Now, where were we? Oh, that's right!" Then Bankotsu's sword descended and lightly sliced her palm, enough for a small amount of blood to appear.

" OUCH! What was that for?" Rin screamed holding her hand, preparing to lick the blood to stop it, but Bankotsu grabbed her wrist, and lifted it to him.

What he did was something Rin had never discovered before.

He gently 'LICKED' her palm.

" That, was for kicking me." He said pausing for a minute, getting another taste of her blood, " and this, is my apology for Jakotsu's rude behavior." He said, finishing his taste sample, and dropping her wrist.

She looked at her palm, that had nothing but a scar, then looked back up at Bankotsu.

" NOW!" He said almost cheerfully, flipping his sword then putting it back in his sheath. " Let's go greet your so called 'friend.'" Bankotsu said, and walked off at the direction Jakotsu headed.

" Was he going to let me go back to lord Sesshomaru?' Rin thought.

She smiled at the thought of that, and happily followed him.

...

* Just outside of the castle.*

" Ah, we meet again Sesshomaru." Jakotsu said.

" Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice, he was still in his Dog form.

" She is right here." Bankotsu said, coming out of the castle door.

Sesshomaru kept an eye on the door until he saw the little girl come out.

She didn't look the same, she had cuts all over her, she almost looked the same way she did when he had first met her.

" Rin." He said relieved in his head.

" LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin shouted happily and began running towards him, but Jakotsu's snake sword shot out, and soon had her pinned to the wall.

Sesshomaru growled, and began coming forward, but was stopped by a barrier.

" Stupid Mortal, and she thought that I would happily hand her over to you, why do you even come this far to save her?" Bankotsu asked, looking over at Rin.

The Jakotsu sword had pierced her neck, and she was slowly bleeding.

" Speechless are you Sesshomaru? Does that mean you have no potential feelings for her?" Bankotsu asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

" Hm, in that case I shall end her life slowly and let you watch." Bankotsu said, and began closing in on the unconscious Rin, drawing his own sword.

Sesshomaru's Tensaiga reacted on its own, and appeared out of nowhere, immediatley turning purple.

The barrier disappeared and Sesshomaru quickly lunged foward.

His main sights on Bankotsu, though he let one of his claws slit Jakotsu's throat during his lunge.

Bankotsu looked back at Sesshomaru, and was shocked he made it through the barrier, better yet, was only inches from him.

He moved his sword in front of him, planning to let it go straight though his heart, but Sesshomaru bit into the blade, lifting Bankotsu off the ground, then tossed him aside.

" Lord, Sesshomaru.." Rin whispered weakly.

He looked at her.

He turned back to his human form, and removed the Jakotsu sword from her neck, and caught her as she fell.

" LOOK OUT SE-SESSHOMARU!" Rin managed to choke a scream out.

He spun his head around, seeing Bankotsu charging with his sword aimed for Sesshomaru.

He stood quickly with Rin in his arms, and just as the sword descended, Sesshomaru leapt in the air.

" CURSE YOU FOOL!" Bankotsu shouted. " I WILL NEVER STOP HUNTING YOU DOWN!"

Sesshomaru lightly breezed through the forest, back where they started, except he kept going.

" Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going." Rin asked in a whisper.

He didn't answer.

They continued throughout the day, until night approached, and he dropped to the ground, taking Rin to a cave.

He gently laid her down,  
>" Lord Sesshomaru, what are you..."<p>

" Do not talk." Sesshomaru said, sitting next to her.

He held up one of his hands, and his claws shone through dark cave.

' what is he doing?' Rin asked herself

Sesshomaru lowered his hand to her neck, and let his nails rest on her neck without cutting her.

Rin lightly gasped, wondering what he was doing.

" Relax, I am simply just healing you. Your wounds are pretty deep." Sesshomaru said.

' He's healing me?'

" NO! Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, struggling under his nails, for fear if she moved he might accidentally cut her.

Sesshomaru stared at her, deep inside he was confused but of course his emotions remained expressionless.

" Don't waste your time on me, I. I know I'm not worth saving right?" She asked.

" Rin, of course you are worth saving, there is no other life on this planet that I would rather save." Sesshomaru said. Yes, even if he had to choose between Jaken and her, he would definatley choose Rin.

" Lord, Sesshomaru." Rin gasped.

" Enough, you must sleep now, so you can heal the rest on your own." Sesshomaru said, lifting his nails from her neck.

He moved his long fluffy tail that always hung around his shoulder, and wrapped it around her, and since she was so small, it made it look like she was sleeping in a nest.

Sesshomaru watched as she immediatley fell asleep.

' I will never fail you again.' Sesshomaru thought, as he slowly put a hand on her cheek.

" Sessho-maru." Rin whispered in her sleep, and for the first time in his life. THE GREAT DEMON LORD SESSHOMARU SMILED.

**ok, how was that? I love making fanfics, Comments please and I will continue, I gotta special treat for y'all on the next chapter! See if you can guess what it is?**


	4. Chapter 4: A surprise for Rin

**Hey guys, SO SO SO SO Sorry about the wait, I said there would be a surprise in this chapter and I bet a lot of you were anxious and excited to know what it was, I was really expecting to update sooner, but I made a new InuYasha chatroom the appropriate way, and I've spent some time on that. Without any further ado, here is chapter 3! **

Chapter 3: A surprise for Rin.

Sesshomaru awoke before the sun rose, he had only been asleep for 2 or 3 hours.

He looked down at the girl who was wrapped deeply and comfortably in Sesshomaru's Fluff.

He stood leaving it around Rin, and looked at Jaken who had somehow caught up with them, and was sleeping on the opposite side of the cave.

Sesshomaru picked up a medium sized pebble, tossed in the air and caught it again for testing, then threw it straight for Jaken's head.

He woke up immediatley scattering around the cave screaming in fright. " LORD SESSHOMARU! I'VE BEEN ATTA..." Another pebble flew at Jaken to stop his panicking.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, luckily she was still asleep.

" Jaken, let's go." Sesshomaru said, heading out of the cave.

" Are we leaving Rin?" Jaken asked, when they were far enough away from the cave.

" No, what makes you think that?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, then picked up his speed

" Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

He didn't answer.

They stood on top of a mountain watching the sun come up.

Suddenly, the mountain shook.

" WHAT IS THAT!" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru was looking down hill of the mountain.

His eyes were fixed in the middle, where there was a small hole.

Then, a two headed dragon flew out from it.

They ascended in the air flying towards the sunlight.

Sesshomaru leapt in the air, flying after them, leaving Jaken behind.

The dragons sensed him, and turned, blasting a ton of blue fire.

Sesshomaru disappeared within the flames.

The dragons floated in place thinking that they had killed him.

Soon, Sesshomaru was coming out of the fire unharmed.

The two headed dragon looked shocked.

Knowing they couldn't take him, they began to turn and fly off, but Sesshomaru's nails glew and he shot out his glowing whip type object. ( A/N: Sorry I don't really know how better to explain it, hopefully you know what I am talking about.)

The whipe like object wrapped around one of the dragon's neck, jerking them down to the ground.

They landed with a thud, while Sesshomaru landed softly.

The two head dragon stood, and looked down at Sesshomaru.

Their expressions looked fierce, but Sesshomaru held his ground.

Soon, the two dragons, both lowered their head, bowing down to him.

" HAHA! That's a way to treat Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted, coming down the mountain at his side.

" Jaken, take care of them, while I check on Rin, they are to stay with us now." Sesshomaru said, then turned around walking off, stepping on Jaken like he was a part of the ground.

Sesshomaru lifted himself in the air, and flew off to the cave where Rin was.

...

Rin's eyes slowly opened.

She was extremely comfortable, for a minute she was having a dream.

Instead of Sesshomaru's fluff, it was replaced by a bed, with wonderful soft blankets.

" Rin darling, happy birthday!" A female voice sounded.

" m-mom?" Rin asked, sleepily.

" You didn't think we'd miss you 10th birthday, did you?" A male voice sounded.

" 10th? But, I'm 9." Rin said.

The female came and sat on Rin's bed.

" Time passes quickly with your 'Lord Sesshomaru' doesn't it?" She asked.

" Lord Sesshomaru! H-how did you know about him?" Rin asked.

" We've been watching over you sweetheart." The 'Dad' said.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Make a wish!" Mom said, then held up a small plate with a pink cupcake.

' hmm, I wish that I could live hapilly with Lord Sesshomaru, and that maybe someday he can except me as his daughter.' Rin thought in her head, then blew out the candle.

Right as the candle blew out, her eyes came back into focus, and she was looking at a pair of white robes.

Rin looked up and noticed Lord Sesshomaru watching her.

" Rin, are you awake now?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Mm-hmm."

" Do you sleep with your eyes open often?" Sesshomaru asked.

' I had my eyes open? T-the dream felt so real, I even had my eyes open?'

" Uh, no I just had... A REALLY GOOD DREAM! Do you know what today is by any chance?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her, " the time does not matter here."

" Oh, well, I just had a dream, that it was my 10th birthday, my parents are... Well, you know, and they were in my dream telling my happy birthday, I think today might be my birthday!" Rin said.

" hmm." Was all Sesshomaru said.

Well Sesshomaru must have had a lucky guess, he wanted to surprize Rin, to how much he cared about her, and apparently a birthday would be a good day.

Sesshomaru looked up out of the cave.

" Rin, Jaken's got something for you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked outside the cave, and she saw Jaken having a rope around a two headed dragon.

" Are they... Nice?" RIn asked.

" They are very well tamed." Sesshomaru said,

With that, Rin laughed, and ran outside to greet Jaken, and the two headed Dragon.

' Is this a present?' Rin asked herself.

" Uh, Rin." Jaken said.

" What is it Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

" Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to tell you... H-h..."

" Happy birthday Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly, coming outside of the cave.

Rin gasped as she turned around.

' He DID Know!' Rin thought.

She smiled, and before anyone could blink, she had her arms around his leg, hugging him tightly.

" THANKS LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin said, and it almost sounded like she was crying, but he knew they were tears of hapiness.

He slightly smiled down at her.

Jaken gasped, " RIN! STOP MAKING HIM SMILE!"

Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru, she herself saw a slight smile across his lips.

" You are welcome Rin." Sesshomaru said.

" AH-Un!" Rin said, turning to the dragons.

" uh, godbless you Rin?" Jaken said.

" NO SILLY! The dragon's name will be AH-Un." Rin said.

" What do you two think of the name?" Rin asked the dragons.

They both slightly roared in response.

Rin laughed.

" Thank you thank you thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, walking up to the dragons.

Sesshomaru helped her up, and soon, she was off in the sky, Sesshomaru floating behind them.

Jaken holding on to Sesshomaru's fluff which was wrapped around him again.

And they took off over the Horizon.

**So, how was that? WOW, phew this took a lot of work! I smiled, and laughed, and even slightly cried myself while typing this! XD, :), :...(. LOL. Well I hoped you enjoyed it, Leave some comments! **

**~ Wolflover 235**


	5. Chapter 5: Rin and the Bandits part 1

Chapter 5: Rin and the Bandits. Part I

**Quick A/N: The last chapter was supposed to be titled chapter 4 not 3 LOL.**

The sun was setting, Rin was starting to wonder how far they had flown.

Sesshomaru had moved in front of Rin, leading the way.

Suddenly an arrow shot out towards the dragons that Rin was on.

Her scream alerted Sesshomaru immediatley.

The dragon raised higher in the air.

Then thousands of arrows were shot in the sky.

Sesshomaru and the dragons were flying around rapidly, dodging the arrows.

Rin couldn't hold on to AH-Un any longer, she was thrown off.

Sesshomaru dodged the last few arrows, and dove down to catch her.

Rin held on to him as he went back up.

More arros shot in the air.

Sesshomaru drew his sword. It turned purple, and a barrier like wall formed, making the arrows thud uselessly against it, and fall to the ground.

" Lord Sesshomaru! T-They're bandits, the same kind who killed my parents." Rin said looking down at the group of men.

Anger flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes.

He was all she had left, and she was all he had left, and he wasn't going to let ANYONE hurt his daughter.

Suddenly, a bolt of blue fire was shooting past Sesshomaru, down to the men who scattered frantically.

" AH-UN!" Rin said happily.

The dragon flew next to Sesshomaru.

" Ah-Un, take Rin out of here, Jaken, stay with her, if anything is to happen to her... I will have to destroy you." Sesshomaru said, and the dragon flew off with the two.

" LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin tried calling.

' Rin, I cannot allow you to be harmed.' Sesshomaru said to himself, and turned into a dog.

The bandits started running, following the dragon.

Sesshomaru dove down, landing in front of the bandits, blocking their way.

Rin's scream filled the air.

Sesshomaru quickly turned, seeing the dragon being hauled to the ground, rope all around it.

Two bandits ran towards Rin.

Jaken burned the rope. and stood in front of Rin.

The humans just shoved him aside.

The dragons tried to blow a blast of fire, but one of them tied their mouths shut.

Sesshomaru attempted to run to her rescue, but the 5 bandits still around him, tied him in millions of ropes, making him fall to the ground.

" LET ME GO! LORD SESSHOMARU HELP ME!" Rin screamed.

' Rin, hold on!' Sesshomaru growled, slicing off the ropes.

He stood and ran after the bandits that took Rin.


	6. Chapter 6: Rin and the Bandits part 2

**Chapter 6: Rin and the Bandits part II**

Rin was in a horrible looking house.

The men there her beat her up constantly.

She would cry and cry for her Lord Sesshomaru.

" That stupid dog is not going to save you! Why do you have so much faith in a DEMON!" One of the spat out the last word.

" Lord Sesshomaru will come for me! He'll come!" RIn said, which cause her another punch.

She fell to the ground, she wasn't going to cry, Sesshomaru was coming.

" THat... THING is a DEMON!" Another bandit said.

Rin felt absolutely upset then, " NEVER INSULT LORD SESSHOMARU!"

One of them with a knife slit the side of her cheek.

" WHy exactly do you have such faith in a Demon?" Another one said.

Rin thought over it for a minute.

Then she said the words she never thought of before.

" BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Rin said.

The bandits all stood around her laughing.

" ALL MY LIFE!" Rin stood up bravely, silencing the bandits, " I have served under Lord Sesshomaru! He never let me down, He is like my father, that YOU MURDEROUS PEOPLE TOOK AWAY FROM ME."

They all broke in to laughter again.

Rin wanted to cry now.

She walked off to another room, which the bandits allowed her.

Hours passed, and one of the men came in.

" Dinner time little girl." he said.

" I'm not hungry." Rin said, she was curled up into a ball on the dirty messed up bed.

" If you wish to die so easily, then I shall grant your wish!" He said, and he lifted a huge knife towards her.

She stared up in horror.

Suddenly, the roof part in between them broke, and down came a way to familiar demon.

Sesshomaru drooped down and stood between the man and RIn.

The knife was still coming down, and it hit Sesshomaru in the left shoulder.

He had made his human form again.

Sesshomaru stood there calmly, not looking at all in pain, and PUNCHED the man to the ground.

Sesshomaru punched him so hard, his neck snapped.

" What was that!" The other 6 men asked alert, coming into the room.

Sesshomaru kept his position in front of Rin lifting his claws, ready for them to charge.

One by one they came at him, and one by one, he simply sliced their throats.

Rin was in a sitting position on the bed watching him.

When he was done with all of them, he turned to Rin.

" LORD SESSHOMARU!" NOW RIn let out her tears, as she clung on to him, Sesshomaru hugging her back tightly.

" Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, and he really sounded concerned this time.

" Yes, they said you weren't going to come, but I believed in you Lord Sesshomaru, I believed in you." Rin kept crying.

Sesshomaru silently inhaled her scent, never would he let this scent leave his side.

" Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yes, I am." Rin said.

Sesshomaru lifted Rin in his arms, and flew out the hold that he formed on the roof, leaving the slaughtered men in the dirty house.

Sesshomaru found shelter, and took her in.

' She looked horible.'

Sesshomaru let Rin get out of his arms, but she immediately almost fell to the ground, but of course he caught her.

At this point, Rin was almost like a 1 year old again, unable to walk because of her wounds.

" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, leaning against him, as he cradled her in his arms.

" Of course, my daughter." He said.

Rin gasped in her head. Did she just here him say what she thinks she heard him say.

She let that little phrase echo in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The night was silent, and Sesshomaru sat in the cave staring down at Rin.

' Have you someone, to protect Sesshomaru?' The voice of his father echoed in his head.

' I, Sesshomaru have no need of such.' Sesshomaru heard his own reply.

" I, Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru shook out with sadness, and regret, " Have someone to protect." He said, letting one of his hands run down Rin's hair.

Sesshomaru leaned his head against the wall, and fell asleep.

Dreaming of only him and Rin, in a wonderful field, running free...

**So how was this? LoL I bet some of you missed this! :D.**

**COMMENTS PLEASE! LOL! **


	7. Chapter 7: Daddy's Girl

**Hey guys, My dad and I were listening to our favorite song yesterday, and I wanted to make this chapter a little songfic! :D**

**The song is called:**

**Daddy's Girl by Red Sovine.**

**A/N: I Do NOT OWN THIS SONG. NOR DO I OWN INUYASHA! ( whisper ) I MIGHT OWN LORD SESSHOMARU**

**Lord Sesshomaru: Um, no Rin owns me.**

**Me: Sigh, fine. **

**AHEM! I do not own Lord Sesshomaru either.**

Sesshomaru looked up at the starry skies, holding Rin in his arms.

" I recall the night that you came into this world."

Sesshomaru told himself, going back to when she met him, and he revived her from when he was revived.

" Couldn't believe the doctor, when he said it's a little girl."

" But when he laid you in my arms, my heart sang Joy."

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl.

' Daddy's girl, Daddy's girl, I'm the center, of Daddy's world.' Rin said in her head, as she looked up at the sky.

" I recall the day I took you to a baseball game, you brought along your baby doll, and had its baby things. We sat there playing house while the Dodgers played the Graves. Everyone in the bleachers looked at us as if the same."

Sesshomaru had a small dream about all the Demons in Kagome's world, watching her game.

Rin never really payed attention, she just brought all kinds of stuff to try on Jaken, everyone sitting around in astonishment.

' Daddy's girl, Daddy's girl, I'm the center, of Daddy's world.' Rin smiled, thinking of the same thing.

" I recall the day I took you on a fishing trip." Sesshomaru said.

You said, " Daddy won't that hook, hurt the fish's lip, and also if they don't get air, those things in the can will die."

" So we turned the worms lose, and chased some butterflies." Sesshomaru said, before Rin.

' Daddy's girl, Daddy's girl. I'm the center. Of daddy's world.' Rin chorused in a beautiful voice.

" Recall the day that your young man come to call. Seems like only yesterday we swam and played football, but I know the time has come, that I must set you free, but no matter where you are, you know what you are to me."

Sesshomaru thought about those words, sooner or later, she was going to grow, and have a family of her own, he didn't want to let her go, for sure she would marry a human, that wouldn't be able to protect her as well. But... I know that...

' Daddy's girl, Daddy's girl, I'm the center, of daddy's world.' Rin broke his concentration hugging him.

The rest of the night they spent in a deep hug.


	8. Chapter 8: Updating News

**Hey guys, I have decided to put this story at an end.**

**Fans: Awwwww**

**Inuyasha: Will you make a fanfic of me killing Sesshomaru?**

**Me: hahahahah ****no**

**Inuyasha: Awww.**

**Me: Great just like my fans!**

**Fans: cries.**

**Me: N-n-n-n-no d-d-don't cry, I-I haven't told you the rest of my news, or A/N**

**Fans: Sniffle, and stop crying.**

**Me: I might be making my THIRD sequel.**

**Fans: Cheers wildly.**

**Inuyasha: REALLY! Why do you have so much energy in you to write about freaking Sesshomaru! It's not about him, he just shows up in about 10-15 episodes, and leaves.**

**Sesshomaru- Wolflover 235, can I punch him?**

**Me: Why yes you can! :(**

*** Sesshomaru punches Inuyasha then claps his hands together, as if to whipe off the dirt.***

**Fans: O.o**

**Me: a-anyway, um, like I said, I am making the third sequel, maybe starting it today! If i get a couple comments.**

**Fans: Comment comment comment!**

**Me: heheh, yeah, like that.**

**Sesshomaru: Is the sequel #3 going to have somemore 'Rin in Danger' Cause if so, I might as well destroy the whole world. If random people keep on coming to get her.**

**Me: O.o My Lord you are scaring our fans.**

**Sesshomaru: * Looks at fans * **

**Fans: ;(**

**Sesshomaru: Sorry. I'll just leave, bye.**

**AHEM! As I was saying, I am making the third sequel, I hope you can enjoy it!**

*** In commercial voice * **

**Warning: Next sequel may contain shocking dramatic changes in our story, We will be looking further into Rin.**

**As you have Read chapter 7, you probably know what we are talking about.**

**Parental Discretion is advised...**

*** Disc scratches, and the commercial voice cuts off.***

**O.o**

**Um, ok half of that was right, you don't have to pay attention to the " Parental discretion"**

**Sorry forgot to stop the recorder on that.**

**Well, I guess I'd better stop typing and start thinking about our new sequel to the story. **

**Leave some comments.**

**Ok, I will stop typing... now...**

**Now... now?... Now... OK FOR REAL AFTER I PUT MY SIGNITURE!**

**~Wolflover 235**


End file.
